During drilling, it is possible to determine well data in particular from cores taken for said well. Said well data may be represented by a vertical stacking of strata representative of facies.
Nevertheless, said data being discrete data, it may be complicated to compare same.
In addition, during the restoration of well data (e.g. re-establishment of a geologic time of sedimentation in the well data as, for example, described in patent application FR1257648), some parts of the well data may be unknown (in particular due to the presence of faults, due to the occurrence of erosions, etc.).
The completion of said unknown zones may be difficult by geologists without assistance.
Thus, there is a need to simplify the comparison of well data and help the geologists in order to complete the unknown parts of the well data.
The present invention improves the situation. To this effect, the present invention proposes a method for processing well data contributing to the resolution of said objectives.